Don't Tell Me Goodnight
by Doug4422
Summary: As Ron lays down for bed, a dying Kim says a word he dosen't want to hear, oneshot fic .


**Disclaimer : **I **_DO_** **_NOT_** own the rights to Kim Possible, or any of the characters contained herein, they are the property of Disney Entertainment, the story is mine, I make no profit from this .

**Song Rights: _Don't Tell Me Goodnight, _**written by Roland Lavoie, as performed by Lobo.

**Don't Tell Me Goodnight**

Starring

**Kim Possible**

_**Asthe lasthours of Kim's life drain away, Ron Stoppable hears a word he dreads as he lays down to sleep.**_

_**One-shot fic, loosely based upon the song of the same name.**_

As the night approaches, a young man lays down to sleep, his name, Ron Stoppable, and his life is troubled. It was only a couple of years ago that he found out that his wife of five years, Kim Possible, was dying, from that point onward, Ron had trouble sleeping, especially as her health started declining. For some reason, he had a bad feeling about tonight, as though there was something in the back of his head that kept nagging him,

'_I just know she's not going to wake up tomorrow, I can feel it _.' Ron thought, as he walked into the room, and turned the small radio on his night stand on, over the speakers, a quiet song began to play:

_Lying there beside you,_

_With your head resting on my arm,_

_Your body feels so warm,_

_And your hair smells like a Sunday morning,_

As Ron slipped into bed, his wife woke up, and her pained emerald orbs looked into his chocolate brown eyes,

"How ya feeling, hon ?" Ron asked. Kim forced a pained smile, and looked at the man she gave her heart and soul to, she coughed slightly, and said,

"I've had better ."

"Why don't you lay down, and try to get some sleep ." Ron said, knowing that Kim would say the words that he had come to dread each time they came out of her mouth,

"Okay, goodnight, hon ."

Ron cringed when the words escaped her mouth, for in the back of his mind, he knew those would be the last words she would ever speak to him,

'_Oh God, how I loathe that word _.' he thought, as his head hit the pillow, and Kim's head rested gently on his outstretched arm .

_I feel you moving closer,_

_And I know what you're going to say,_

_But girl there's just no way,_

_I'll ever like, what you'll be saying,_

_Don't tell me goodnight,_

_It makes me feel so empty inside,_

_And if only I could,_

_I wouldn't sleep at all,_

_Don't tell me goodnight,_

_Just let me drift off slowly away,_

_And dream,_

_of you ._

Kim's hand came into contact with Ron's shoulder as he rolled over in bed, and her hair lightly brushed against his back as she snuggled in close, she murmured quietly about being cold, before she drifted off, Ron listened, as Kim took in one more gasping breath, then, all was silence,

"Sleep well, Kim, I'm going to miss you ." Ron said, as the tears began to flow, suddenly, he didn't feel like sleeping .

_You reach out, and you touch me,_

_Just to let me know you're there,_

_And I can feel your hair,_

_And somehow,_

_I don't feel like sleeping._

_Don't tell me goodnight,_

_It makes me feel so empty inside,_

_And if only I could,_

_I wouldn't sleep at all,_

_Don't tell me goodnight,_

_Just let me drift off slowly away,_

_and dream,_

_of you ._

The next morning, Ron awakened, and called the funeral home to come and collect Kim's body .

"She died quietly in the night ." Ron said to Kim's parents as they came to the house,

"Did she suffer ?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked,

"No, she was at peace ." Ron replied, the tears beginning to fall .

* * *

_Three days later :_

There was a large turnout at the church for Kim's funeral, it had to be held in a church, because the funeral home couldn't accommodate all of the guests, even several of Kim's old foes had came to pay their last respects, Drakken had volunteered to bear Kim's casket to her final rest, and had been allowed to do so, and so there he was, standing in the front row, side by side with Shego, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist, Kim's brothers, Jim and Tim were also bearers, even though their mother had attempted to talk them out of it,

"No, mom ." Jim had said,

"She was our sister, and she deserves as much ." Tim added,

"Alright, but I really wish you would reconsider ." their mother pleaded,

"No." the twins said in unison .

As the pastor finished the prayers, Ron stepped forward, with a black acoustic guitar strapped across his shoulder,

"The night Kim left us, I heard a song on the radio, and right now, I would like to sing it today, please bear with me ." he said, adjusting the guitar around his shoulder, he began to sing the song he had heard that night his love left him forever . When he had finished, there wasn't a dry eye in the church .

"Thank you for your patience, goodbye, Kim, I miss you already ." Ron said through his tears, as he walked from the alter, and to his seat with the family .

Kim's procession was so long, that when the hearse arrived at the cemetery, the rest of the party was still winding it's way through town, all business had stopped running, all offices were closed, and Middleton had recognized it as a day of mourning for their most well known citizen, all over town, there were posters up, they all read the same thing :

_**We remember**_

_**Kim Possible**_

_**1981-2005**_

_**Rest in peace**_

As the party left the grave, Ron stayed behind, looking at the beautiful bronze casket that his love had been laid to rest in,

"Kim, you would've loved it today, it was beautiful, but somehow, I think you had something to do with it, because I remember how you hated bad weather ." He paused, and tried hard to swallow a lump that just wouldn't go down, the tears falling freely down his face,

"The place is just alive, Kim, the smell of pine is all over, and there's a beautiful lilac tree at your feet. You would've loved this spot, hon, I only hope that I can see you again someday, goodbye, Kimberly Ann Stoppable, God bless ."

* * *

_Damn, that one was hard to write, not an easy one, hope you enjoyed it ._

_As always, please keep the reviews coming,_

_**Doug**_


End file.
